Lyrratic
Lyrratic, more commonly known as Lucy, is a YouTube singer with a charming, feminine voice and very stable range, who can sing with a lot of power. Lucy is noted to also sound good when singing live, and she has uploaded a couple of live music video covers. Besides this, Lucy can play the piano, and she has accompanied herself in some of her covers. She has even written and composed a few original songs, and occasionally writes her own translyrics. She covers a variety of songs; VOCALOID, anime, songs by English artists, and more. Her most popular cover is her cover of the Chinese song "Wǒ De Gē Shēng Lǐ" (In This Melody), for which she wrote the translyrics. It has over 346K views on YouTube as of May 2014. Aside from singing, Lucy also has many other talents. For example, she enjoys dancing, and has uploaded dance covers before. However she refers to herself as a "noob dancer" in her YouTube information. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Participant of the KCEDB2 with ✿ham # Member of Kyuubey Chorus (in vocaFX) # Member of ECHO. (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) Collaboration Units # Mercy with Meri List of Covered Songs -Fal-co Remix ver.- feat. Kyuubey Chorus (2013.04.21) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Lyrratic, Eri, idleiae, rachie, Razzy, Milk and Shiki (2013.06.03) # "Koufuku na Shi wo" (A Blissful Death) feat. Kyuubey Chorus (2013.06.18) # "Shiki no Uta" feat. Lyrratic, Lucy, RO☆D, Lizz, Milk, Ateotu, saint ♔, Shiki, K-chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, Joakkar, Caspy, Gray, Nipah and Amaito (2013.06.24) # "Mr. Music" feat. Lyrratic, Shishaku, Katie, Kuu, Hasudasei, Gin Kiba and Yoru Tsuitachi (2013.06.30) # "S ing a Song" (12 singers collab) (2013.08.05) # "Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono ~" (Secret Base ~ What You Gave Me ~) -10 Years After ver.- (20 singers collab) (2013.08.07) # "magenta" feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2013.08.08) # "RWBY" -Acapella Mashup- (2013.08.21) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Seasons Song) -Mashup with "Hirari, Hirari", "Akahitoha", "Tsugai Kogarashi" & "Yume to Sakura"- feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2013.08.25) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) -Piano ver.- feat. Lyrratic and ✿ham (2013.09.16) # "Thank you." (Original) (2013.09.23) # "Hotaru" -English ver.- (2013.12.11) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) -English TV Size- (2013.12.16) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) -Live ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- (2014.01.06) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -English ver.- (2014.01.11) # "Hostage" (A-mei song) -English ver.- (2014.01.14) # "virgin suicides" -English ver.- (2014.01.21) # "NO STARS" feat. ECHO. (2014.02.09) # "Kanzensei Complex" (Perfectionist Complex) -English ver.- (2014.03.01) # "Yuukyuu no Tsubasa" (Wings of Eternity) feat. ECHO. (2014.03.23) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Lyrratic and Serraphi (2014.03.25) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * Her mic is a Rode NT1-A, and she switches between a Blue Icicle and a Behringer XENYX 1202fx mixer for phantom power. She mixes with Adobe Audition CS5 or 6. * She records videos using a Canon EOS 60D and edits with a combination of Premiere Pro CS5.5 and After Effects CS4 or 6. * She is Chinese-American.Lyrratic's Instagram * She attends Wellesley College. External Links * Facebook * tumblr. * Twitter * Instagram * SoundCloud * deviantART